Surrender
by AngelOfPreformance21
Summary: A continuation of an alternate universe where Will is the Black Pearl captain and has set his sights on a fierce fighter named Paradise. She is feared by all men except Will who seeks to win her heart. Can she drop her guard around her heart and as the title says, surrender her life and love to Will?


After Will had left; I realized what I had agreed to if I lost the duel. '_Paradise; you idiot'_ I thought, hitting myself in the head. If I lost the duel; I was agreeing to spend the rest of my life under Captain Will Turner on the Black Pearl and that he'd get a chance at trying to win my heart. I wasn't too sure about keeping my end of this bargain but I kept one set of vows and that was that if I made a bet; I kept it until the debt was paid. I looked out the window, listening to the calls of the birds as they flew past and for the first time in twenty five years; I broke down in tears. I was glad that Will wasn't in the room right at that second because I would never cry in front of a gentleman, if I had any excuse to cry at all. I actually ended up crying myself right to sleep following a case of hiccups that shuddered through my entire body. As I slept; I thought back to all the times that I had encountered Will but of any moment that stood out; it was the moment I was brought before him as his captive.

_Flashback 7 hours ago_

_ I was walking the streets before dawn as I had always loved to watch the sun rise. I came to a special clearing to watch the sunrise. It was near the sea so I could watch all the boats come in and out of the port. I don't know what had made me stop in Port Royal but I knew I could always find something worth taking with me. I had paid the five shillings to dock my boat and gave my name as 'Angel' since I didn't want my real name revealed. It was the end of the week and I was preparing to leave Port Royal in the next few hours but not before a stop by the market when they opened. I usually never stayed in a place for more than a week maybe two if the place was interesting or there was a chance of storms. The sun was finally beginning to rise and that was when I saw a sail out on the horizon. It wasn't any sail though. It was the sails of the mysterious Black Pearl. I knew then that I had to get out of Port Royal right away. I would go to a market in the next place I stopped in but I had no idea how long it would be before I would actually see land again._

_ I heard a voice giving commands from the ship's dock and I knew it was Will Turner. We had met awhile back ago the first time in Tortuga and we dueled. I had beaten him and he had escaped with only a few minor injuries. It was some time later when we met again in Singapore. I laughed to myself as I remembered that night when we sat on the beach, drinking and sharing our adventures. He had always been trying to get me to join his crew but I refused the invite twice then. I knew if he saw me now then he'd try to ask me again. That was why I had to leave but when I saw that my boat was now scuttled; I knew that wasn't an option. My next move now was to hide and then find a boat and get out when it was safe to go. I was about to leave the clearing when I felt a presence. _

_ My hand flew to the sword at my side when I heard that familiar "Hello poppet". It was Pintel, a member of Will's crew. "Back off" I warned, slowly inching my sword out of its sheath. "That's not likely lassie. Our captain has been seeking you out if ye be Paradise" he replied. "And what if I don't want to meet Captain Turner" I asked. "I'm afraid you don't have a choice in the matter" he said as the others surrounded me. 'This is not good' I thought, seeing that I was completely out numbered. I had only one hope. I had to invoke the right of parley. I was about to speak but Pintel said "Don't even think of using parley. You'll be meeting with the captain anyway." I got up and started to try and run but I was grabbed and thrown over another's shoulder and taken away. "Keep your hands off my back end" I growled, smacking the guy that had me hard on the back. Why couldn't things ever go my way for once when it didn't involve a quest for treasure? _

_ They brought me on board and I heard Ragetti call "Is this the girl you have been seeking?" "It's hard to tell without seeing her face" Captain Turner called; now coming down the stairs from where the wheel was. The one that had me set me down while Pintel and Ragetti restrained me and Will approached me. I lowered my eyes as he stepped closer and placed a finger on my chin. "Hello once more Paradise; how I've missed your beautiful face. Good work crew, take her down to the brig and I'll deal with her in a moment" Will said, that smug look on his face. I was forced down to the brig and now; I was the prisoner of Captain Turner and without a prayer of hope._

"Time to get up" came the voice of one of the crew guys. They threw me a dress that was rather nice and left a bucket of water and a long cloth for drying off. "Alright; I get the point. Tell the captain I'll be up in maybe fifteen minutes. Now; out at once" I replied, getting up. The crew left and I stripped myself of my old clothes and dumped the bucket of water over myself and then dried off carefully before putting the dress on. My sack of possessions was in the corner of my cell and I quickly found my hairbrush.

After I had gotten myself decent; Pintel came downstairs and asked "The Captain has requested your presence. Are ye ready to join him?" "I wouldn't be in this dress if I weren't" I replied with a rather snarky tone. He unlocked the cage and I was led upstairs to the dining quarters. There was a huge spread of food and I was famished. I hadn't eaten anything since yesterday so I knew I would be hungry. I saw Will, dressed in nice clothes than earlier today, lighting the candles at the table and he looked up. "That dress flatters you Paradise. I'm glad you decided to join me" he said, pulling a chair out. I walked over to the table and sat down. He scooted me closer to the table and one of the crew came over to the table. "A glass of wine" Will asked. "Please" I replied, placing my napkin in my lap. Just because I was a pirate and tough as nails didn't mean I didn't know how to act and dine like a lady.

Will and I sat for awhile, eating in silence until I finally asked "Did you mean what you said earlier today about wanting to marry me if you thought I'd say yes?" He swallowed his bite of food and replied "I did Paradise. I've dreamed of having a love of my own even though most never think about love. When I saw you that first time and dueled you; I knew you were good. I just couldn't find a way to express my love toward you. Everytime I encountered you; I kept trying to find a way to express myself properly. That was why I wanted you to join me. I knew if you were around more then I could finally tell you the truth." Listening to his confession; I thought back to earlier when he had come to see me. I will admit that I still thought he was crazy for having me kidnapped just so that he could talk to me. Still; my heart raced at the thought of just seeing that handsome smile but the thought of being alone with a gentleman scared me. I could be alone with them when it came to dueling but if he was trying to romance me or seduce me; I would run.

Dinner was finished and cleared away and Will took me up to the deck. I looked up to the stars and he asked "Enjoying the night?" "Very much so" I replied, gazing around. We heard the gentle rushing of the water and the soft songs of the nightingale. I don't know if it was the wine going to my head or my growing attraction to Will but I laid my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair and I sighed happily. I had never enjoyed being touched but with Will; it was different. I felt safe and I never wanted to leave his side. At that second; we were both facing each other and he placed his lips on mine and I didn't fight as he kissed me passionately. I had never wanted anyone so badly and I knew that what I was feeling was not lust. I was indeed feeling true love for Captain Will Turner. We let go to breathe and I soon became sleepy. "Would you like some rest Paradise" he asked. "Please" I replied, close to the point of passing out. The last thing I remember was looking into Will's beautiful brown eyes as he picked me up bridal style before my eyes slid closed.

Will's P.O.V

This evening had turned out better than expected. I wanted to make sure that Paradise knew I meant what I had said about wanting a fair and equal chance. I had spent the better part of the day after our little visit making myself a little more presentable. I had asked Anna Marie to get a suitable dress for Paradise which she gladly obliged with a fine choice of a black and red dress that fit perfectly. I had to do everything in my power to not drool over how beautiful Paradise looked. Dinner had gone perfectly and I confessed how deeply I had wanted her. It was after dinner and I took her up to the deck for some air. We talked and I finally took the chance and kissed her passionately. It was the first time I had ever seen her blush and it was beautiful like her and so delicate but soft like the whisper of a lover.

When she fell asleep in my arms; I carried her to my quarters; I changed her out of the dress she was wearing; leaving her in her bodice and placed her in my bed. I wasn't going to do anything I shouldn't unless she actually surrendered her life to me in marriage. Now I knew she would still want to duel me and keep to our wager. My plan now was to really raise the stakes if I won. Her price now was that she would have to consider surrendering her hand in marriage to me but I would still let her go if she won. Truthfully; I didn't want her to go because I would only be in search of her again. Losing her again would be the only thing in my life that I would ever regret. I finally prepared to lay down beside her and made sure that I wouldn't startle her. I placed her head on my chest and kissed her forehead. I caressed her neck before I too fell into a gentle sleep.

Paradise's P.O.V

I heard the birds of the morning calling and I opened my eyes slowly. I could hear soft breathing next to me and I felt a heartbeat. "Good morning Paradise" came Will's voice, kissing my forehead. I blushed softly and replied "Good morning Will. Can I ask how I ended up in your room?" "I brought you here. You did look exhausted last night after supper plus I wasn't sure how good you were with wine" Will replied. "Well; thank you Will. I think I did have a little too much wine last night but I did enjoy our time together" I told him before I asked "I trust that we will still duel again, right?" "I made a deal and I do not intend to break that deal but I would like to raise the stakes" Will answered. "Very well; lay it on me" I replied as he turned to look at me and I was trying not to stare at his perfect chest.

"I will keep to my end of the deal that if you should win; I shall let you go if that is what you still desire but if I should win; then I want to take your hand in marriage" Will replied. Now; I was scared to duel again. Yes; I never lost but knowing that if I did then I would have to get married. Truthfully; I dreaded the thought of marriage. Will snapped his fingers in front of my eyes and asked "Is something wrong Paradise?" "Yes; there is Will. I'm scared to be married" I replied. "What happened" Will asked, taking my hand.

"It was when I was sixteen and first eligible for marriage. My parents had introduced me to a young duke and they were so thrilled that this duke had chosen me. However; I discovered that he was a serial killer and when I discovered the truth; he tried to kill me. I killed to protect myself and took his valued treasures. That's when I got my first taste of what it was like to be a pirate. I kept the secret of what had happened but when the day of the wedding came; I was still playing off like nothing had happened. I copied his hand writing and acted as though; I had just discovered the letter in my dressing room" I answered. "Was that your first time killing" Will asked. "Yes; it was and as scared as I was of being arrested; I got a thrill through my veins. I became a fully fledged pirate at eighteen and took off on own. My parents were disappointed that I chose that path but I knew this was my decision" I told him. "Does that affect our love" Will asked. "No because I feel as though you and I were somehow made for each other" I replied.

"Then do you accept the stakes to surrender your hand in marriage to me if I should win this duel" he asked, placing a finger under my chin. "Name the day and time" I replied. "Today at high noon" Will replied. "You're on Captain Turner" I said, getting up and leaving to prepare. I went down to collect my everyday clothes and my sword. I was afraid of having a little more of an advantage since my sword was a katana. I changed out of the bodice that I had worn under my dress and changed back into my regular clothes. It was still awhile before high noon so I decided to go the galley and get something to eat. By now; word had spread of the duel because when I walked in; everyone was murmuring. I calmly got some food and sat down with Will and we made polite conversation. My heart still pounded wildly at the thought of marriage but I really wanted to get married. I only prayed that if I were to lose this duel that I would be ready for when Will said that he was ready to marry me.

After eating; I went off to practice and prepare for the duel. I still couldn't get the cost of this duel out of my head. For the first time; I actually did not want to duel. I finally dropped to my knees and sobbed "_I can't duel Will Turner! I'm mad! I've fallen in love" _I thought to myself. No; I wasn't going to break my promise now. I was going to duel but it was time for me to surrender my life to someone. I was going to put up a good duel but I was going to lose. I was in love with Will and I was ready to give my life to him. Looking back now; I realized that maybe his capturing me was a sign that I was ready for love. I finally heard the bell signal we had agreed on to indicate that it was high noon. It was time to put all my fears and doubts aside and prepare to surrender everything. '_You can do this Paradise. Surrender your heart'_ I thought to myself, walking upstairs to the main deck to prepare for the duel that would change everything I had known.

The sun of mid day was shining so brightly that I had to shield my eyes. Will was already waiting at the center of the deck with Gibbs, who was going to judge the duel. I finally joined them as the rest of the crew gathered on the upper decks to watch us duel. I pulled my katana out of the sheath and handed the sheath to Anna Marie. Will handed his sheath to Gibbs and we met in the center. "Alright; Captain Turner & Paradise; you two have made your wagers. First one to their knees without their weapon loses the duel. Weapons at the ready" Gibbs asked. Will and I both raised our swords and Gibbs backed up to the upper deck and called "Duel!" My sword met with the captain's and the duel began.

We kept countering each other and I said "You're good." "You're better" Will admitted, blocking my move to try and get him to the ground. We kept going until I purposely looked away and Will got me to my knees. "The duel goes to Captain Turner" Gibbs shouted. The crew was cheering and Will helped me up. "Welcome to the Black Pearl Paradise" Will said with a grin and added "Meet me in my quarters." I nodded and received my sheath and put my sword back in it before heading down to the very room I had woken up in this morning. Will was already waiting for me in the room and he finally asked "Did you purposely look away so that I would win?" I blushed and replied "Only because I realized that if I had won and left; that we would only seek each other again. I love you Will Turner and I mean that. You've shown me love and despite having to take me captive; I realized that you do care. At first; I thought everything you said you felt when we met before was just lust but when I look at you; I realized that you were telling the truth. I'm ready to surrender to you forever." "Then let's not wait any longer to be bound in marriage. We'll be docking in Spain and you can get a dress and we can marry right away" Will told me. "I look forward to it and let's marry at sunset tonight. It's all I could ask for" I replied. We kissed and left his room and announced the news to the crew.

Anna Marie took me to town and we hurried straight to the local dress shop as soon as we had docked. "It's about time Captain Turner finds someone who makes him happy especially after what that last girl did to him about three years ago" she commented. "Who was she" I asked. "Her name was Elizabeth Swann. She betrayed him and tried to turn him in to Commodore Norrington. Had he not overheard her plan then he would have been captured, tried, and executed" Anna Marie replied. "Ouch; I'm sorry that happened to him. He didn't deserve that" I commented. "Well; you are much nicer than she ever was" Anna Marie told me as we walked into the dress shop. The shopping didn't take long and I left the shop a few hours later with a nice dress and a new pair of flats. "Ready for tonight" she asked me as we made our way back to the Black Pearl.

"I guess so. It's kind of scary now that I'm facing actually getting married. I told Will about my first fiancé and him turning out to be a serial killer" I replied. She looked at me in shock and asked "How did you manage to survive?" "I killed him first but it was only in defense. Still; I didn't want to run the risk of being killed myself" I told her. "Wow; no wonder that's how you gained such a killer reputation" Anna Marie commented as we got back down in her headquarters. She was so lucky to have a separate room from all the other guys and she helped me get ready. I was finally in my gown and new flats. "Well; how do I look" I asked. "Beautiful" Anna Marie answered, helping me with my hair. She looked outside and said "It's almost time Paradise. Will is waiting for you and I think I see a horse drawn carriage right outside on the dock." We came out of the room and back down to the dock and sure enough; there was a horse drawn carriage. I finally got in the carriage as Anna Marie headed on to wherever the crew was going and the driver took me on as well.

The sun was starting to set and it made the sights of Spain all the more beautiful. We finally turned to where there was a bunch of hanging lights in the trees and a luminary lined path in the meadow. '_Will and the crew really out did themselves' _I thought to myself, seeing every detail. The carriage stopped and I saw Will look up and he was dressed in his finest, even finer than last night. He even had a nice hat and a cape on making him look so dashing. I was helped out of the carriage and handed a beautiful bouquet. The rest of the crew was on either side of the carpet looked up as I got out. I heard soft music begin so I took a deep breath and prepared to join Will.

Will's P.O.V

The crew and I had worked so hard as soon as we docked to set the meadow up after getting a priest who would marry us tonight. I wanted everything to be perfect that I had even gone as far as having a horse drawn carriage go pick Paradise up from the docks. I had forgotten about my past with Elizabeth Swann and I hoped she was satisfied with herself because I was moving forward with my new wife, Paradise. I smiled to myself at the thought of being with Paradise forever. I knew she had purposely taken her eyes away so I could win but I wasn't mad. She had put up a good fight and to hear her admit that she really was choosing to stay with me even if she had won made me happy. I couldn't have been more thrilled when she agreed to marry me tonight. I finally heard the clattering of the wheels over the cobblestones and the whinnying of the horses which meant it was almost time. At last; the carriage came into view and I saw Paradise step out and she looked amazing. It was rather difficult to take my eyes off of her as the music began and she came down the aisle.

At last; she was by my side and I took her hand. We pledged our love and devotion to each other and then exchanged a personal vow to each other. At last; we sealed our love with a kiss and I got ready to take her to the little cottage I had gotten for the night so that Paradise and I wouldn't make the crew suffer with anything they probably wouldn't want to hear. Everyone sent us on our way and I had the driver take us to the cottage I had reserved. I couldn't wait to begin our new life on the seas together.

Paradise's P.O.V

Will and I soon arrived at this beautiful cottage and I asked "How did you pull this off in such a short amount of time?" "A little persuasion plus someone here owed a debt to my father so I got us this for the night" Will answered. "I think I'll enjoy this then" I told him as the carriage stopped and he got out first. I got out and he picked me up in his arms and carried me inside. He closed the door and we kissed passionately. I began unbuttoning his shirt in the heat of the moment and we took it right to the bedroom. "Ready to fully surrender" Will asked between kisses. "Bring it Captain Turner" I replied with a slight giggle. "With pleasure Mrs. Turner; ooh, I love the sound of that" Will answered and we began the first night of our new life together as the fiercest pirates on the seas.


End file.
